


Szayel's Heart

by benihime_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, Other, The Big Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benihime_chan/pseuds/benihime_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that when his clothes were destroyed, we didn't see a Hollow Hole. This is just my theory as to why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szayel's Heart

 

A Hollows’ hole represents the loss of their heart. In normal Hollows’ it is located in the chest area.

What about the Arrancar? Where is there hole? On some it is not located in the chest, which brings me to my previous point. The hole represents the loss of their heart. So is the hole where there heart once lied? Take Grimmjow for example, I assume he loved eating, for there is a hole where his stomach should be. From that deduction, I believe Noritora loved the sight of his enemies bleeding bodies. Uquliorra must have had a lovely singing voice, if the pattern follows suit. But that leads to a question…

BUT WHAT ABOUT SZAYEL!? WHERE IS HIS HOLE? Where exactly did his heart once lie? You see his whole shirt blown off in his fight against Uryuu and Renji, but do you see a hole? NO! There is no hole.

That makes me think that Szayel was once a TRUE man. For I believe his “Heart” is in the only place a man’s heart can lie: in his crotch. Which means he is a man no more, and takes it up the ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hime here:
> 
> Do you think I’m right? Please give me your views on the subject.
> 
> :Hime out


End file.
